


IT'S CALLED TROMSØ, PEOPLE!

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: Farcy happened. I don't know. They are very cute. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis Worries, Drabble, F/M, Nick Fury Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S CALLED TROMSØ, PEOPLE!

**Author's Note:**

> Heia!
> 
> This is just a little something that wouldn't leave my head, pretty much a few tiny plot bunnies thrown together. I began a new Farcy-fic today, on top of the slow build might I add, but wanted to get something out there. And this seemed like the thing!
> 
> On top of being sick, I had to get a vaccine, so I haven't been able to move my arm since Friday, so... Apologies about that and my inability to type :)  
> Uhm, not much more to say... 
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Tumblr: amemah.tumblr.com

When Jane got a phone call from Agent Coulson telling her to back her bags and get from New Mexico to _Norway_ , Darcy was skeptical. When Jane was told to bring Darcy, she was contemplating refusing just on principle. She wasn’t quite sure which principle yet, but Darcy was sure there was one she could use.

 

When Nick called her two minutes later and told her that the wrinkle in her forehead was adorable, she wondered where fuck the cameras were, and why they hadn’t used it for high-quality web-cam sessions.

“What aren’t you telling me?” She was also wondering about that, but figured she could be excused for jumping straight to the sexy thought. She hadn’t been laid in 4 months. Darcy has _needs_.

“If you could stop thinking about sex -”

“Stop that!” Secret agents and their mindreading-shenanigans.

“- I could tell you that shit is going down and I need you safe.” Darcy had long since gotten used to her husband having feelings, but this pleading tone hiding extremely well under the Nick Fury-tone? It was unfamiliar. And worrying. She nearly felt the need to capitalize, but they weren’t quite at that stage yet. Darcy had no problem believing they would get there at some point, though.

 

“ _What_ is going down?” She asked, wandering around the labs. She took out some mint-tea, trying to counteract the headache she could feel forming in the front of her poor, overworked brain. Why had she decided marrying Nicholas Fury was a good idea again? Oh right. Love. Stupid.

“The world, unless we stop it,” Nick answered matter-of-factly, and she could hear his coat flaring in the background. He was probably walking purposefully somewhere, looking very solemn and important and scary.

“Oh. Well, I’ve always wanted to see the northern light before everything goes to shit,” Darcy dunked the teabags with scorching water, adding a tiny spoon of sugar.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you, sweetheart,” He said, and Darcy could nearly see the way his eyes was glinting, one of the primary reasons she fell in love with him.

 

“I miss you.” She said suddenly, Jane squeezing her hand from where she was standing next to her at the countertop. She was done trying to get an answer out of Coulson, having accepted the man would never budge.

“I miss you too,” Nick sighed, leaning against a door for a minute. He was on his way to greet Natasha, Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers and welcome them on board, but figured they could wait a few minutes. It wouldn’t hurt them, anyway.

“But not enough to accompany me to Norway?” Darcy asked, not wanting to think too much on how much she would give for a just a _hug_. Love was so stupid. Just look at Jane, breaking physics and taking names just to get back her dear Thor.

“I would if I could,” He answered honestly, exhaustion clear in his voice. Before he met Darcy, he had almost no problem being deep undercover for up to eight months before the fatigue began to tear at him. She’d been in New Mexico a week before he’d found himself unable to sleep without her at his side, and now it’s been _four months._

Distantly he wondered if this was heartache, but turned the thought down quickly. He was a grown-ass man, not a teenager upset because Harry Styles would never return their affections. Darcy would be proud of the gender-neutrality in his words, and Nick began forming plans to hijack their plane and take them to the Bahamas. He _missed_ her, damn it.

 

“I know,” He shook himself out of daydreams about choking airport security just in time to hear Darcy’s quiet murmur, her voice tired too.

“What are you drinking?” Nick asked, done with this conversation. He had a world to save and needed to be focused.

“Mint-tea,” She sighed, used to her husband’s _attentive_ nature (“It’s not attentive, Nick, it’s paranoid,” “Shut up and let me run background checks on your classmates,” “Jesus fuck, I’m calling Phil!” “No, Darcy, do not call Phil! This is totally legal, come on babe,”).

 

“Sorry about the headache,” Nick winced, briefly contemplating just quitting SHIELD and _move_ to the Bahamas. Why go for temporary when you can have permanence? And no, it definitely wasn’t an overreaction to quit your job and move countries because your wife had a bit of a sore head, fuck you _and_ your loveless life.

“Me too,” Darcy chuckled, carefully setting the cup down at the table. She threw herself down into the old couch, absently keeping watch of Jane running around and commanding everyone.

 

“Sir, they have arrived,” Nick glanced over at Maria Hill, trying to regain some of his focus. He hadn’t even noticed her coming up behind him, too engrossed in the sound of Darcy’s even breathing.

“That sounded serious,” Darcy commented after Nick had waved his Deputy Director away, puling himself back to his feet.

“It was,” He answered.

“Be safe, Nick.” She said softly, smart enough to know he’d have to go.

“You too. See you later, honey,” He hanged up , following Maria onto the bridge of the Carrier.

 

Darcy looked at the phone in her hand.

“If he dies, I will kill him,” She told Jane.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry,”

“You’re good people, Jane.”

“If you’re not willing to help your widowed friend kill her dead husband, I’m not sure why you’d call yourself friends in the first place.”


End file.
